The Never Ending Promise
by juicygirl16bellacullen
Summary: Edward and Bella have been online chatting for years on end....but when they finally meet will they like what they see...I suck at summaries but its really good! cowritten by juicygirl16 and bellamarieswancullen! exb
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a new cowritten story by bellamarieswancullen and juicygirl16! Hope u like it!!!

* * *

Prolouge: The Never Ending Promise 

Bella POV

I logged on to my computer and went to check and see if any of my friends were on. Dang none of them were I'm kind of sad I really needed to talk to someone and get my head clear from thinking about moving to Forks. But right when I was about to log off (I don't know what to call him so it is right now) got on I had never talked to him but I had seen him on a couple of times. Then a message popped up from him

Cullenmember1901 says "You wanna talk?"

I hurry and right back "Sure I have seen you on a few times but never actually talked to you."

Cullenmember1901 says "Yeah you to. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care u?"

Cullenmember1901: "Well we could start by getting to know each others name mines Edward."

Nice to meet you Edward I type mines Bella.

* * *

I looked at the clock on the computer. 3:00 a.m. Oh my gosh I have been talking to him for 6 hours! It seemed so much shorter than that...maybe even minutes. We had talked about everything from where we had been to where we were now. I felt like I had known him forever...but there was one thing that I had to know about him... 

Edward: Hey r u there?

I stop daydreaming immediately and started to write my undying question on the computer...

Bella: Ya...I actually have one question... have you ever had a relationship.

I stared waiting at the computer for minutes on end until I finally got my response.

Edward: um not really my brothers say lots of girls would like to date me but I haven't met anyone I really like. What about u?

Bella: me to but no one would like me I am just a plain jane.

Edward: I don't think you could be a plain jane

Bella: why? You don't even know what I look like brown hair, brown eyes heart shaped face. that tells me plain jane

Edward: I don't think so.

Bella: u know it is really late can we finish this conversation tomorrow same time we started today?

Edward: yeah sure I should get to bed to.

I logged of feeling kind of sad and sleepy but I got in bed and started reading pride and prejudice my favorite book but I couldn't concentrate so I closed it and decided to go to sleep and dreamt of the mysterious Edward.

* * *

DId u like it???If so review and we will update sooner ! 

Thats alll for now

for more stories check our profile or check our individual stories at juicygirl16 or bellamarieswancullen


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, its juicygirl16 and bellamariesswancullen,

sry we havent updated but we are now!!!!

Hope you like it

* * *

It had been two weeks since Edward and I had started talking to each other. I ran upstairs after school to see if he was on. Yes! He was I quickly logged on to talk to him I typed so how was school? 

Cullenmember1901: Long, You?

I typed back long all I wanted to do was talk to you all day instead of listen to my teachers!

Cullenmember1901: Yeah me to...Do you trust me?

I thought for a second then typed back yeah why?

Cullenmember1901: Well...um

Bella: Edward you can ask me anything

Cullenmember1901: I know but

Bella: Just ask I won't get mad

Cullenmember1901: Well...do you trust me enough for you to give me your number so we could actually talk to each other?

Bella: Yeah it is -

Cullenmember1901: ok

A minute later my mom called up to me "Bella phones for you!"

"Coming thanks mom!" I yelled back while getting up and running carefully down the stairs

"Ouch" I tripped on the last stair

"Here you go honey." My mom said while she passed me the phone

"Hello?" I asked hoping it was Edward

"Bella?" The person asked he had a velvety voice

"Yeah... is that you Edward?" I asked while thinking of his amazing voice

"Yes it is." He said quickly "I'm so glad to finally here your voice I have wanted ask for awhile but I was too worried."

"Yeah me to but I am glad you asked."

" Thanks for letting me get to talk to you."

"No problem" as soon as I said this I accidentally dropped the phone.

_Dang it Bella! You're such a klutz!_

"Bella? Bella are you there?" Edward said seeming panicked.

I quickly tried to grab the phone but kept on dropping it again. Finally, after much commotion, I responded to him.

"Sorry about that! I was trying to answer you and I dropped the phone and the other noises were me dropping the phone again because I was picking it up to fast!" I said breathlessly.

That's when I heard his laugh. It was indescribable and almost sounded like music. I mean it was music to my ears.

_Man__ his laughter was amazing.__ Answer Bella!!!_

"Yeah I am a major klutz some times."He chuckled before he said

"I kind of noticed."We talked for a little while before my mom called me down to dinner.

"Edward I have to go eat dinner."

"Ok will you be on later?"

"Yeah I will see you then or talk then." I said sad

"Well talk to you later, Bella." he said

"See you Edward" we were both reluctant to get off then we said "Bye" at the same time and I hung up cause I could hear my mom walking up the stairs.

All I could dream about was Edward that night. I had just heard his voice and don't know what he looks like but there is something about him that I can't get off my mind. It's like he holds me in a spell and whenever we talk I'm like putty all over again.

I had a small hint of how he looked like. He must have gorgeous hair and great eyes. He probably has an unbelievable body too. I could almost picture him as an angel or even a Greek god when I tried to imagine him. I mean, a voice like that has to have the looks to match it with.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 3:00 AM it read. I then heard a strange voice...almost musical sounding...

_Bella you have to go to sleep! School is 5 hours and I __don't__ want to see you tired in the morning!_

I then heard a little lullaby that sounded like an angel was humming, trying to lull me to sleep.

My entire dream was this mysterious Edward...of how he would hold me, love me and protect me from anything that would come in our way. He was, in my head, an angel in disguise...

* * *

Beep, beep, beep 

Ugh my alarm clock I guess it's time to get ready for school. I got out of bed and quickly took a shower while thinking of my amazing dreams of Edward last night. I wish they were true I so want to be held bye him. Once I got out of the shower I hurried and dried my hair it took a while so when I looked at the clock I noticed it was 7:45! School started in 15 minutes!

I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar."Morning Bella." my mom said to me as I was grabbing my breakfast

"Morning Mom." I said while trying to find my bag.

"You should hurry up school starts soon." She said I'm surprised she's up this early.

"I know I just have to find my bag thenI will be out of here." I said while looking all around the kitchen. There on the counter was my bag I quickly grabbed it and ran out the door.

* * *

Did you like it? Review if you do./... we wont update until we have at least 10!!!! 


End file.
